


Rivalry

by orphan_account



Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [9]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High School, High School AU, IT ISNT AN ACTUAL SMUT THO, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Making out in detention, Rivals to Lovers, used to be a logan sanders x reader, wich says a lot about the stuff i wrote in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since the start of High School, the two smartest people in class have competed to be the best.Detention changes a person.
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088735
Kudos: 5





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Its weird seeing Light as anything other then a certified dumbass but this used to be a Logan Sanders x Reader from way back in 2019 lmao  
> i found this and thought why not rewrite it!!! well turns out i was a freaky little motherfucker back then
> 
> IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT  
> SWEARING
> 
> Words: just about 1000 im assuming

Fuck everything to hell and back.

I can’t believe I'm in detention. With Light mother shitting Faith.

That prick and I have been rivals since Freshman year. Both smartest in our classes, until the school decided we had to share a class as Senior’s. Bad mistake on their part.

We constantly competed in everything. My grades were already good, but because of him I made sure to never have less than an A+. Annoyingly, he didn’t either.

Yesterday, We were in Biology, discussing the human brain. He kept staring aggravating and unrelated facts, so I kept one-upping him on those facts. It quickly developed into a fight, Not physical of course. It went from swapping insights to yelling insults, so the teachers had to take us apart.

I thought i was gonna be the one who got blamed, but it seems as though he had also been given detention. He sat on the complete opposite side of the classroom, all the way in the right front. He was doing his homework. I didn't have any.

I was bored.

Miss Barton was supposed to be chaperoning us, but she was our English teacher and knew how good we did in her class. She’d put a tiny camera on the desk, and said she’d be back when detention was over. Knowing her, she was probably passed out in her car.

The closing of a book caught my attention. I turned my head to look at Light, who was shoving his work into his backpack and getting up. Why was he getting up? Detention didn't end for like, another 30 minutes.

He went to the desk in front of the room and pushed a button on the camera, turning it off. I knew what he was doing. That prick was gonna skip! Now that his homework was done there is no practical benefit of him staying here. 

“Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?” 

There’s no way that he’s leaving earlier than I am. And I am not breaking my perfect no-rule breaking record. He turned to me, an annoyed look in his eye.

“I'm leaving. Do you have perception problems?”

The sound of his mocking voice made me blood boil. Standing up and storming over to the front desks row, I felt my eyes burn with rage. He had the balls to insult me, right in front of my face, at detention that was his fault we were in in the first place?

“ _Excuse me?_ You are not leaving, especially not before I am.”

His eyes squinted, as he made his way over to where I was standing. I rather wish he didn't though, since he was taller then i was he had to look down to meet my gaze. Not much, but still a little. He smirked.

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think _you_ can control _me_?”

Look, i’ve never been stupid. I knew I had some form of attraction to Light. It really wasn’t hard to guess. But the annoying thing was that- I hated him. Whatever feelings seemed to make itself present throughout our time together, it would never outgrow my hate for him.

Yet… There was just something that made me shut up. Something in me that didn’t want me to continue talking. But instead, annoyingly decided to make the blood rush to my cheeks. He seemed to notice and cockily raised an eyebrow, but had enough common sense to not comment on it.

“That's what i thought.”

His eyes were weird. They were shadowed by the bright fluorescent tube lights, but held a little… sparkle. A mischievous twinkle. I held my breath as we stared into eachothers eyes.

He took the end of the pen he had been holding and placed it on my cheek, slowly tracing it across my skin. I was frozen in place.

The tip grazed from my neck to my cleavage, his eyes following. This was weird. This was definitely weird. But I didn't want him to stop.

The pen took a U-turn and started going back up my neck again. The shivers through my body didn’t calm down, and my hands were tingling. What was happening.

The tip reached my face again, inching over my chin and hanging on my lower lip. The tension in the air was thick, neither of us daring to say a word. My heart was basically on fire.

“There's something i want to do.”

I almost couldn't hear him muttering, his voice being barely audible. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I wanted it too, really badly right now. But I couldn't let him win. I quickly lashed out to grab his wrist, holding his hand in place.

“ _Like what?_ ”

His eyes twinkled again. God, if he didn’t kiss me right that second i would strangle him.

Reading my mind, he smashed our lips together.

Immediately letting go of his wrist, I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer. His arms slithered around my waist, one of his hands gliding down to my thigh and propping it up to hoist me on one of the tables.

We broke apart for air, his eyes staring at me. _Shit._

“You’re a terrible kisser.”

Not commenting on my remark, he pushed our lips together again. It all went by in a blur after that.

-=-

Yeah. So i may have-

“Had _Sex_ with _Light Faith_ during _**Detention**_?!”

“Well when you put it like that, it sounds really bad.”

Helen scoffed and plopped down on the bed next to me “Yeah uh- because it is really bad! What in the name of hell are you even gonna do about this?!”

I sighed.

“Probably get more detention if this is what happens there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like Helen. I think she shouldve been given a less dumb story and less creepy love intrests. Here's my proposal for a better Helen of Sparta: Its actually about Achilles and how HE falls in love with Apollo and Helen is still there but she dates Artemis.


End file.
